


Just Stay

by DiscoveryWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hurt Harry Potter, M/M, Worried Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoveryWriter/pseuds/DiscoveryWriter
Summary: Harry is hurt again and Draco can't do it anymore.Harry is an Auror and Draco is a Healer. When Ron brings Harry to St. Mungos Draco looses it. Together they need to fix what has been broken.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism welcome.

Harry stumbled back, a silent gasp escaping his lips as his hand came slowly to his stomach. He could hear Ron screaming something sharp and desperate but he was too busy watching the lights flashing as spells were cast. A hand grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him behind a broad back. His feet slid across the dirt and he stumbled again.  
“Bloody hell” a voice said, he knew that voice “Mcallery!”  
“I got it” Mcallery called back “ Take ‘im to Mungos” 

Harry was grabbed again and the field disapeared. White tiles came into view as everything spun. His feet missed the floor and he hit his knees. Hard.  
“Draco” Harry said, his tongue heavy in his mouth.  
“Fuck he’s gonna be pissed” Ron said and then “Shit, Harry”  
A hand slapped his face and his eyes fluttered open then shut again.  
“Come on mate help me out here”.  
Ron lifted Harry up and threw his arm over his shoulder and Harry went limp. 

Draco froze. He’s a healer and he knows better but he couldn’t help it.  
“Fuck” he blinked rappidly, tipping his chin up and digging his nails into his palms  
He wanted to fight, to stop them from taking Harry away but he couldn’t. Soon he’d be called in to treat him, they knew better than not to. But for now he could only do the next best thing. He took quick steps. Long strides with a heavy heal closing the distance quickly.  
“Weasley” he said through gritted teeth, “You were supposed protect him”  
Ron just stood there and let Draco shove him into the wall. Dracon balled his fists tightly in Ron’s auror robes pulling and shoving. His teeth flashed as he snarled, all anger and sharp angles.  
Ron only nodded, swallowing heavily as he looked down at Draco’s face.  
“Then. Why,” Draco seethed “Is he bleeding on my floor?”  
“Well it's not your floor, honestly Malfoy, you don’t even clean ‘em”  
Ron offered a wry smile and lifted his hands in surrender as Draco shoved his wand at his throat. Slowly Draco backed off and they both relaxed.  
“It's just-” He said  
“Hey” Ron cut him of, nudging him with his shoulder “ I get it, yeah” 

When the head mediwitch called him he could finally breathe. She wordlessly handed  
Draco the clipboard and let him look it over.  
“We’ve stabilized him but we’ll let you stitch and bind him”  
Draco nodded benignly and turned his back on the witch, already busying himself with gathering what he would need, and if his breath was a little fast and his eyes a little wet, that was nobody’s business but his own. 

Draco had to stop for a second when he saw the shirt Harry was wearing under his robes. He fidgeted with the hem, running his hand over the soft green fabric. It had been a gift for their first anniversary. A joke. Or it was supposed to be. Harry had never worn it in front of him and he had forgotten about it. The slytherin crest was rough under his thumb.  
“Screw you Potter” he said burying his nose in the crook of his neck  
He felt a hand come to rest at the base of his neck and fingers tugging lightly at his hair.  
“Dray?” Harry said, voice low and gravely  
Draco shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Slowly Harry pushed him back and sat up. Draco still didn’t open his eyes.  
“Draco,” Harry said, voice stronger now, more awake.  
“I can’t” Draco shook his head vehemently “I can’t do this anymore”  
Harry felt his heart drop, his breath stuck in his throat, he wrapped his arms loosely around his stomach. He hissed as he aggravated his injuries.  
Draco pulled his arms away with a sharp “Idiot”  
Harry found it hard to look him in the eye, he never could when Draco was angry and this time wouldn’t end with a kiss to soothe the burn. Draco was finally done. He wasn’t surprised every time Draco had to patch him up he became a little more distant and his hands a little less gentle. He dropped his chin to his chest and steeled himself for what he knew was going to happen.  
“Sit straight,” Draco said, His voice entirely professional.  
Draco carefully removed Harry’s shirt and went to throw it on the chair but was stopped by Harry’s hand on his wrist.  
“Can I-” Harry flushed, scratching the back of his head “Can I just keep it”  
Draco only looked at him strangely but handed it back to him. Harry wrapped his hands tightly in it to hide the shaking and buried his face in it.  
“Fuck” he said, voice shaking  
“Potter?” Draco said “are you injured somewhere else?”  
“ ‘M fine”  
Draco pulled the shirt away from his face “ Stop acting like a child” 

Harry’s face closed off becoming unreadable and he wanted to start over and take back his words. He opened his mouth to apologize, it wasn’t right to take his fear out on him.  
“I want a different healer” Harry said, voice empty of emotion.  
Draco recoiled, actually taking a step back.  
“Did you hear me?” Harry said “You don’t have to be here anymore”  
“What the fuck Potter” Draco was furious  
Harry only looked at him with a slight frown pulling at the corner of his lips.  
“Don’t pull this shit” He stepped into Harry’s space  
“I’m sorry” 

Draco silenced all his angry words and gently pushed Harry back down onto the cot from where he stood. Harry went without a fight, doing anything Draco wanted if it would make him stay just a minute longer. He wasn’t ready to be alone again. Coming home to an empty house without Draco curled up on the couch with a book. He had always looked so soft in the evening firelight. Harry would then curl up and fall asleep in his lap as he read. Nothing ever made him feel so loved. Now he clung to that memory praying it would never fade. It wouldn’t be long before the love would fade from Grimmauld place and the darkness would take over. Harry wasn’t sure he could make it out this time. He couldn’t be alone again.  
“Just let me help” Draco said, voice softer now  
Harry nodded. He wouldn’t break down until he was alone. 

Draco kept his hands steady as he stitched up the gash on his stomach and focused on Healing. He didn’t shake as he bound Harry’s ribs. With each injury Draco hurt just a little more.  
“I love you” Harry said  
Draco swallowed heavily “I love you too”  
Harry smiled wryly “Yeah”  
Before Draco could say anything Harry pressed his cheek to Draco’s and kissed his jaw, his eyelashes brushing warm skin as he blinked. Draco melted, his arms resting on Harry’s waist as he was pulled into the gap between his legs. Strong thighs held him there as Harry tucked his chin on top of his head. He let go of the anxiety, they were safe and Harry was fine. His body is strong and warm against Draco’s.  
“Its okay you know” Harry whispered before moving him away and standing up “I get it”  
Draco only looked at him, eyes wide, confused “Harry, what?”  
Harry kissed him softly, full of warmth and none of the forceful taking that usually came with it. No this was all giving. Draco felt the coolness of tears on his cheeks finally falling at the pure love coming through. Harry never did things halfway. 

When Harry drew back and Draco opened his eyes he was surprised at the sadness in his face and by how tightly Harry still held the tattered shirt.  
“ I won’t make you stay”  
Draco reached for him “Shit, Harry, no”  
Harry backed away, slipping the shirt back on.  
“Don't,” Draco said, stepping forward but stopping when Harry backed into the door.  
“I won't” Harry tugged at his hair, face crumpling “I won't watch you hate me again” 

Daco could only stand there, frozen his words caught unable to speak. Harry looked at him as if saving it forever. It was only when Harry turned away and reached for the door knob that he could move again.  
He turned Harry back around and pressed his chest to his.  
“Don’t you dare leave me”  
Harry closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Draco knew that if he wasn’t holding Harry’s hands they’d be digging at his face.  
“Do you really think that low of me” His voice low and dangerous  
“No!” Harry said  
“Don’t lie to me” Draco said “You thought I’d just up and leave you?”  
“I-” Harry deflated “Everyone does”  
Draco pulled him gently into a hug and slowly lowered them to the floor. He gently ran his hands along Harry’s back as he shook.  
“I’ve been yours since you’ve denied my hand”  
Harry huffed a laugh.  
“We do this together”  
Gently Draco lifted his chin “ It kills me to see you hurt, I was never going to leave”  
Harry hugged him “I think I’ll take the desk job”  
Draco kissed him “It’s about time Potter”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment to answer these questions if you're feeling kind.   
> What was the best part?   
> What was the worst part?   
> What would you change?   
> Any and all input is appreciated


End file.
